I'm Destined To Hate You But I Love You
by InkInMyVeins93
Summary: Peter Black is a normal teenage boy. His life seems to be great. He has great friends, a motorcyle, and happens to be a werewolf. His life becomes one big question when Esmeralda Swann shows up in Forks. All he wants is answers. Much better than it sounds


A/N: This is my first story on FF. Critics would be helpful and reviews would be awesome! Tell me if you think I should keep going or junk the idea.

Sadly, I don't own any of the characters in the book series Twilight. Peter, Drew, and Esmeralda are my own creations.

Chapter One: The Meeting

Peter's POV

"PETER! PETER, COME ON YOU NUMB SKULL WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! MRS. CRANKY IS GOING TO HAVE BOTH OUR HIND ENDS IN DETENTION IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP!"

I had been pulling up my jeans to put them on and almost fell flat on my sleepy face when I heard the angry and annoyed voice of my friend, Andrew who shouted up the stairs. He seemed to be upset by the fact that it was ten minutes before the start of school. Andrew and I had been best friends since we were young kids but as the years passed, our coming of age happened. Now we shared different responsibilities then when they were children. We shared a secret that was worth dying for.

I rolled my eyes, regaining my balance before yelling down," LEAVE IF YOU'RE SO WORRIED, I'LL TAKE THE BIKE!" I knew that would make Drew's mind up. He never could be patient with others like I am.

Andrew's resolution was clear (though it was already obvious to me) from the slam of the door and reeving engine of the old automobile that was parked in front of my house.

_Dad is probably at the shop already, _I thought as I worked on throwing the first clean shirt on that I found on. It was a red tee shirt that had been lazily thrown on top of my dresser, something Mom would have scowled me for.

_She's not here to yell anymore now is she? _The words crept into my mind quicker then should have as I went past the last picture taken of her before the accident the November before. Her anniversary of death would be coming soon. I could tell from Dad's distantness lately that he wasn't ready for it. I shivered for no reason, the chill reminding me of the snow the night of her death and the howling of the wind, much like the sounds tonight that would be ringing in my ears. The howls that would break through the moon light as I paraded Andrew's along with my secret to the world.

I didn't have enough time to choke down any breakfast nor did I feel that my stomach could actually digest any of it. My hide was done for if I didn't get my butt on the piece of junk that passes as a motorcycle and get to school. Hell would be paid if I was late after the last weeks escapade of taking over the Student Announcement Office and playing the loudest booming guitar solo ever with some help from Andrew who jimmied the lock open for me. Principal Martain had been watching me very carefully since then...making sure nothing large enough to hold a guitar would come into the school with me.

It was cloudy outside and slightly chilly from the whipping breeze, which was usual weather for a late October in Forks. Originally, my family had lived in La Push, a small little reserve on the outside of town but several months ago my dad and grandfather decided they were going to move into town, so it to be easier to open their garage every morning. I realize now that the move was to make life easier on me after what I had been through last November.

As I entered our garage, I looked at the pitiful excuse that passed as a motorcycle. It had been one that my father said had been a friend of his...a Betta or Belle, I don't remember exactly. Though he has had the bike for a good fifteen years until I could ride it. He had led me out to the garage and told me," Ta-da!" It had been in worse shape then than it was now. It was rather easy to find parts and reassemble them considering my dad works on cars and motorcycles.

A look at my watch tells me I'm screwed but I guess detention is worth it after the dream I had the night before. It was scary how real it was...like the girl in it was real. Who knows? Maybe she was? She was amazing though.

As I slipped on my leather jacket and helmet quickly, my thoughts wandered back to the beauty of the girl that had haunted my dreams. I threw my leg over the side getting off the kick stand, pausing my day dreaming for a moment to stop the procrastination of getting to school.

I quickly pulled out of the driveway and onto the main road, heading as fast as I could towards Forks Senior High School.

Esmeralda's POV

"Mom?! Where is my one pair of white jeans?" I yelled through the house though I knew I don't need to yell for Mom and Dad to know what I'm looking for.

"Third drawer down, Esmeralda!" I hear my mother's voice yell up to me a second after I yell. I smile as I pull them out and slip them on.

"Meralda, you are going to be late!" Dad's voice bounces off the lonely white hallway as he passes by my door. I smirked knowing that was a joke. My father was a madman behind the wheel of a car.

I tugged a shirt over my head and slipped my feet into a pair of flats as I head out into the corridor. I don't even try to pull my hair up. It's too short like my Auntie Alice's hair probably because she cut it that way before we left Alaska. I run my fingers through my brownish blond hair, getting out a knot as I let my bangs fan out to the side. The house used to be my Grandma Esme's and Grandpa Carlisle's until after my mother was changed. It had been empty and ghostly when we had come earlier in that month. Now it was bright (or as bright as the Forks weather would allow) and clean.

I sat down at the kitchen table, my mother bringing me over a plate of food.

"You ready for school?" My mother asked me, sitting down at the table next to me.

I bit my lip and shrugged my shoulders," I guess," A deep breath let out of my mouth before asking," Why did we have to move, Mom?"

She looked me in the eyes, tilting her head to the side. She looked so young. Young enough to be my best friend rather than my mother.

"You know why we had to move Esmeralda." She whispered.

"Mom, it's not my fault everything got messed up though!" I whined, looking down at the plate below me. My stomach wouldn't let me take a bite even if I was hungry. My heart was beating too fast for it to digest food.

"Are you ready to leave?" My father's voice questioned softly from the door way of the kitchen.

Shaking my head up and down, I headed towards the garage.

Peter's POV

"SHIT!"

The bell to class rang as I pulled off my helmet. Running as fast as I could I ran down the stairs skipping as many steps at a time that I could. I was done for.

The door to the building was standing open as I rushed in saving me time. My eyes went to the clock in the hall way. Two minutes. I raced to my locker. 12-48-46. I turned the dial, gripping the handle and opening it. I might just make it, I thought. History, math, and biology books and notes were swept up into my arms.

I slammed my locker and ran half way across the school. At the end of the corridor I could see Mrs. Glass tapping her foot as she saw me, I moved a little quicker. Both feet hit the classroom floor as the bell rang. I turned towards Mrs. Glass, smirking.

"Please take your seat, Mr. Black." Her nasally voice snarled.

I took my seat in pride in front of Andrew.

"You are the luckiest damn person I've ever meet." He whispered as Mrs. Glass began history.

My lips turned into a smirk. My day isn't starting off too bad.

Esmeralda's POV

Gulping in air as I stood in front of Mrs. Glass's Honor History class was where I was when I thought about hitchhiking it back to Alaska. I had never been a good speaker or confident when put on the spot. I closed my eyes, my empty hand reaching up, knocking against the grainy surface.

I heard a woman's voice,"Continue working." The door opened to a middle aged white haired lady with glasses.

"Yes," She asked, her voice was more nasally than I expected.

"Umm, I'm Esmeralda...Swann." I introduced myself, forgetting my own last name for a moment.

"Oh, you're the new girl. Come in. We just started class." Mrs. Glass turned her back to me, letting me follow.

The room was rowdy with people talking and throwing paper around.

"Knock it off or you'll all get your term papers doubled!" Her voice rang as she walked over to a shelf, grabbing a book.

The noise stopped other than one voice. "Drew, I'm telling you it was SO real!"

Mrs. Glass rolled her eyes as she handed me the thick and torn up text.

"Mr. Black, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Her authority in her words seemed to tense up the boy that I finally could pin point.

His back was turned to the front, talking to the 'Drew' that sat behind him. The brown color that was his hair reminded me of the bark on the trees in Alaska.

The talker turned around looking as though he was about to bad mouth her but than something else happened. His eyes that were a deep brown widened and his mouth gaped out. I looked down, trying not to blush. The feeling of his eyes on me made me sqrium with butterflies in my stomach.

"I...she...no..." His word fizzed out, slumping in his chair.

I could tell from the moment I saw his face that he had to be native American. His features weren't wholehearted of the culture but they were evident. His eyes more than anything told me though that he was. They were large and courage was easy to depict from them.

"I didn't think so," Mrs. Glass angry spat," Class this Esmeralda Swann, she moved here from Alaska. I all hope that you help her in anyway that you can to settle into this new environment." Her tone changed so rapidly that I didn't think it was the same woman.

My feet moved me closer to the desks just a step, curling my arms around my books, waiting for her to point to my seat.

"You can go ahead and sit next to Mr. Black. You shut him up so maybe it'll be good for him to actually listen rather than talk.." Her cold hand grazed my shoulder as I moved back to my seat.

Peter's POV

My words got caught in my throat...that was her. She was the girl I dreamed about last night. She was the one would I kept seeing in the woods in my dreams. How could she be real? What were the chances that she would end up here? I just couldn't speak when I turned around and saw her.

She was even more beautiful in person than in my dream. Her blondish brown hair was swept over one eye and fanned out around her face. The amberish green that were her eyes were unlike any other color I've ever seen. She was small in height and figure, not too skinny and not to thick. She was beautiful.

I didn't even catch her name but just stared as she sat in the chair next to mine, looking down at her notebook.

The bell rang, making all the souls around me jump up including her. She walked out quickly as though she was afraid of me.

"Peter!" Andy was shaking my shoulder, "Come on, dude were going to be late for class if you don't hurry up!"

I stood up, wobbly on my own two feet. My eyes glimpsed over at the empty desk where she had been sitting just seconds ago, a smile crawling across my face.

As we walked down the crowded hallways to Trig class, Drew finally asked," What happened in there? I was so sure you were going to bad mouth Mrs. Cranky and then you just went as limp as a soggy noodle."

Just as I was about to explain to Drew about how this new beauty somehow had magically appeared in my dreams the night before a girl's voice yelled from behind us,"PETER!"

I winced as I heard my name. Christy. Sure enough when I looked back, a tall and skinny blond was sashing her hips towards me: this was Christy Miller, my scariest nightmare. Christy had been infatuated by me since she moved here two years prior. She thought that whole 'Indian culture' was hot. She still invites herself along to everyplace I go, convincing herself that I love having her tag along. Somehow I'd been able to avoid her these past couple of months.

So, what do I do? Continue walking of course, acting as though I never heard or saw her. I know I'm not out of the clear though until I reach the Trig room. Her high heels are still clunking behind me, alerting me of her eagerness. Drew looks at me afraid for his own welfare.

"PETER!" She whines this time as she shouts. The trig room is a few feet away. I'm half tempted to race to the door. Her footsteps are so close. I feel a tap on the shoulder. She's caught me.

Drew sneaks into the Trig room, obviously leaving me for bait. I'll get him later for that.

I close my eyes, hoping to be struck by lightning, then turn and give her the trademark Peter Black smile. "Christy, hey, how are you?" The words are fake but I know that they'll give her enough to leave me alone for a while.

She smiles back at me," I'm great. I kept calling for you back there," She gestures back down the hall," but I guess you and Drew didn't hear me. How have you been?" Christy looks me up and down, surveying my new features like I'm some new sort of upgraded phone.

"Fine," I answer, knowing I'm going to be cutting it close if I don't hurry up and end this conversation soon,"I'm sorry, Christy, but I really I need to get to class. Bye." I quickly turn on my heel, walking in as the bell erupted.


End file.
